


Bloodshed Unnecessary.

by MedHeadsUnite



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedHeadsUnite/pseuds/MedHeadsUnite
Summary: Had he just listened to his instinct, Will wouldn't be in this mess, and neither would everyone else he's close to.Major spoilers for seasons four and six of Med and PD.





	1. Find The Girl.

"That double crossing son of a bitch!" Ray Burke sneered, "I trust him and this is how he repays me? Find the girl, now."

 

Natalie couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched. She left Liz her car keys, and went out to the car.

 

Tommy shook his head, "Listen. It's either come willingly, or you won't like what's going to happen."

"Tommy? What-- what's going on?" Natalie frowns, not liking his sudden appearance.

 

"Just come with me willingly, please," he whispered softly.

"Oh my god, is it Will?" she goes pale.

"Not yet," he shakes his head, "Let's just say he's in a lot of trouble with my father. and Dad wants to talk to you."

"Okay, hey, look, I'll go see what he wants, okay?" Natalie throws her hands up.

"Good, get in." Tommy nods.

She willingly goes, her stomach in knots.

Oh Will, what have you done? She thinks to herself.


	2. Well, This Escalated Quickly!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar face returns to the Intel Unit at 21, this time with the FBI.

"Well, this shit escalated quickly!" Ruzek groans.

"You're fucking kidding me, they have Natalie!!" Jay growls.

 

"Mr. Burke, why am I here exactly?" Natalie's voice came over the tap.

 

"I just wonder, what a woman like you, accomplished, career minded, maternal," Ray's voice stops on that last word, and their voices die out with Natalie's, "sees in a kid like that."

 

"There's a lot you don't know about our relationship, Mr. Burke," Natalie replied calmly.

 

"D," Erin motioned, "Stand down. You're too close to this."

"Sarge," Darian Conte frowned.

"That's an order, Detective!" Erin barked.

Darian threw her hands up, "Heads are rolling if the kid dies Sarge."

"I hear you, and so do those two," she nodded toward a frantically pacing Will and an obviously annoyed Jay.

 

"This is not good," Platt says.

Hank sighs, "No it's not, this escalated far too quickly for my liking, she's being used as bait, and we're all smart enough to know that."

 

"Of course we are," Antonio grumbles, "For an old man, he's damn smart.'

 

"I get it," Jay whispers, "I'm not happy about being pulled off of this either."

Darian whips around, "If Nat dies I swear to God Halstead!"

 

Jay exhales sharply, pulling the slightly shorter woman into his arms for a hug, "Trust me Deage, I get it."

She accepts the embrace, "He's using her as bait, and we're not stupid, we all know that."

"Of course, he never pegged us for idiots Darian, he knows where I went to high school."

"I remember you telling me, De La Salle?" She asks with a soft smile.

"Yep, also known as the Institute to alums," he nods.

"I know you're not going to let them hurt her," Darian whispers.

 

"If a single strand of her hair is out of place, I'm off the bench," he reassures her.

"And I'll look the other way if she gets hurt," Voight shrugs.

Lindsay groans, "Don't put that out into the univer-"

Suddenly a scream.

"Nobody move!" Darian gulps in fear.

"Hey, go check to see if that's the neighbors again willya?" Ray spoke up.

Natalie exhaled, "It certainly didn't sound like it came from in here."

"Well, we can never be too careful Natalie," Ray replies.

"Fair enough," she sighs.

"Listen, it's not what you think, you're not the one I'm angry at-- did he even tell you?" Ray wonders.

"No, but he introduced us, remember?" 

"That's how I knew who you were," he nods.

"You can't blame me for being nervous with the way Tommy appeared out of nowhere," she finally speaks.

Will was on high alert as the replica of Natalie's engagement ring carried a solid feed of audio into the 21st District's intelligence unit, "No I certainly can't, he likes sneaking up on people."

"I'm not takin' the damn bait," Jay growls, his foot keeping rhythm with the song on the radio.

 

"Halstead's feet tappin' out drum beats," Atwater smirks.

"Dude," Jay frowned, "Shh!"

"Seriously Kev," Will sighs.

"Say, may I?" Natalie's voice speaks up.

"I just wanted to say hello, truthfully," he shrugs.

 

Tommy nodded, "I'll take you back."

Tim frowned.

"Timmy, we all know how aggressive Tommy can be," Ray warns.

 

"Nah, I like Nat, she's good for him Dad. But, I'm really not happy with him."

"Neither am I, but we have to wait," Ray said, "We can jump now and get jumped ourselves, or we lay low and wait, and then we grab him."


End file.
